Arruinamos el trineo de Santa
by Dark.Rishima
Summary: Todo se acabó, la navidad está completamente arruinada y todo es por nuestra culpa.Finlandia volverá, verá su trineo de Santa, se desmayará y no podrá entregar los regalos a tiempo, o peor sacará su escopeta y nos cazará como conejos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Danmark POV

Todo se acabó, la navidad está completamente arruinada y todo es por nuestra culpa. Y por 'nuestra' me refiero a Norge y a mí.

-Vamos a morir, Norge-

-Idiota, deja de lloriquear y ayúdame a solucionar esto-

En este punto, justo a las 11:25 de Nochebuena Finlandia está alistándose para salir y repartir regalos y felicidad a los niños del mundo. Pero este año no podrá lograr su cometido.

-Finlandia volverá, verá su trineo de Santa, se desmayará y no podrá entregar los regalos a tiempo-

-Sinceramente no creo que- empezó diciendo Norge- o peor, ¡se enojará tanto que sacará su escopeta y nos cazará como conejos!- le interrumpí.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, danés estúpido-dijo volteando la cabeza

-P-pero Noru, si hay buena parte de ti en esto- me defendí y pude ver que se sonrojó, eso me hizo sonreír, era tan lindo cuando sonreía, debería hacerlo más seguido.-¡I-igual es tu culpa! Tú empezaste todo-

Me rasqué la nuca nerviosamente y miré el reloj, 11:30. De seguro Finlandia ya estaría terminando de cambiarse, si queríamos parcialmente solucionarlo deberíamos empezar a pensar ahora mismo. Puse mi mano bajo mi mentón y fruncí el seño, imitando una típica pose 'pensadora'.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó irritado.- ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Estoy pensando, Noru!- le dije sonriendo y me gané un golpe en el hombro.

Mis ojos se volvieron a posar en el reloj, siguiendo a las manecillas que acortaban nuestro tiempo. Pronto, muy pronto nuestros cuerpos yacerían inertes en el suelo o nuestras conciencias se retorcerían de culpa por haber arruinado la festividad preferida por todos. Me pregunto que podría poner en mi lápida, seguro algo como:

"Aquí yace el magnífico reino de Dinamarca, su vida siempre fue envidiable y su mismo ser era envidiable. Desde niño estuvo destinado a ser rey, el rey del norte de Europa nada menos. Fue para todos un símbolo de genialidad y grandeza. Llevó una vida llena de acción, siempre logrando superar cada obstáculo que atravesaba su camino. Su legado permanecerá con todos nosotros hasta el fin de los tiempos."

¿A quien le dejaría el velar por mi gente y todas mis cosas?, nunca elegiría a Suecia, podría dejarle todo a Finlandia como una indemnización, o mejor a Islandia.

Un suspiro me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Me rindo, lo mejor será explicarle a Finlandia la situación y pedirle perdón- finalizó Noru, yo ya venía venir mi muerte –Pero no quiero morir aún, soy tan joven. Solo he vivido un milenio Norge, ¡esos son los nuevos 200 años!. Además hay tantas cosas que aún no he hecho, tantas cosas que aún no hemos hecho juntos- dije abrazándolo por la cintura y dejando escapar mis más pervertidos deseos- nunca hemos hecho un 69, aún no te vistes de sirvienta francesa ni me haces un striptease-

-¡Y-ya cállate, n-ni aunque estuviéramos a pocos minutos del Armagedón lo haría! – reclamó pero yo seguí hablando- y no he tenido la oportunidad de usar las esposas que le compré a Francia la última vez, ¡desperdicié mi dinero!- y por segunda vez en esa noche, Noruega me dio un golpe siendo este más fuerte que el anterior, murmurando cosas en noruego que no llegué a entender del todo, al parecer me estaba llamando 'idiota pervertido' o algo así.

El silencio se instauró entre nosotros, Norge estaba sonrojado y miraba al suelo. Yo regresé a mirar el reloj con resignación. Después de unos segundos me volví a ver a mi noruego y lo abrasé por detrás, siendo yo más alto pude recostar mi mentón en su cabeza. –Sabes, acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que no me arrepiento del todo. Aún si Finlandia nos mata en los próximos minutos, si pudiera regresar el tiempo me encantaría volver a arruinar el trineo contigo.- tal vez no era lo mejor que pude decir en esa situación pero ya no importaba, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

-Lo tengo- escuché que decía Noru y me confundí un poco, se suponía que ahora él debía decirme que estaba de acuerdo conmigo y toda la cosa. Entonces él empezó a desabotonar mi mal abotonada camisa.

-Oye Noru, ¿tan pronto quieres volver a arruinar este trineo? no tengo inconveniente pero, ¿no sería mejor esperar al próximo año o al menos hasta mañana?- le dije en tono juguetón.

-Solo quítate la camisa, idiota.- respondió algo ofuscado. Suspiré y obedecí –al menos dime que piensas hacer con ella-

Se agachó y recogió una. . . ¿engrapadora?- ¿Qué hace eso aquí?-pregunté.

-Tal vez alguien se olvidó de llevársela cuando estaban engrapando los listones o algo, no sé.- cogió mi camisa y rasgó las mangas. – ¡Hey! No seas tan salvaje, la pobre no tiene la culpa- Norge me lanzó una de sus 'miradas', aquellas que te decían 'deja de ser tan idiota por una vez en tu vida, aunque eso te sea imposible'. –Te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que rasgo una de tus camisas, además, tienes 30 iguales en tu casa.-

-Igual- repliqué haciendo un mohín- es una de mis favoritas- en respuesta él rodó los ojos.

Una vez que se deshizo de las mangas y la parte frontal de la camisa engrapó la parte trasera de ésta al asiento del trineo, cubriendo todas las manchas. Tengo que admitir que fue una buena idea, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió a mí antes?

Terminó justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento Finlandia entró al garaje, seguido por el sueco.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó

-N-nada, Norge y yo ya nos íbamos, ¡buena suerte!- le dije mientras jalaba a Noru fuera del garaje.

-¿Debería preguntar?- le dijo Fin a Suecia, este me miró y yo le saqué la lengua.-Cr'o que n'-

* * *

Omake:

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y sonreí al sentir el tibio cuerpo que estaba abrazando.  
-Buenos días-

-God morgen-

-Que milagro- dijo Noruega.

-¿Por que milagro?- pregunté.

-Porque no estas saltando sobre la cama gritando '¡Norge, es navidad!' como sueles hacer todos los años- yo sonreí aún más y empecé a mover la cama -¡Norge, es navidad!-Él me dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas -Idiota-.

Bajamos a la sala, donde había un gran árbol de navidad. Me acerqué y cogí un regalo pequeño, envuelto de tal manera que se parecía a nuestras dos banderas y me senté junto con Norge en el sofá. Dicho regalo contenía una pequeña botella y una nota.

"_Es el quitamanchas más fuerte que encontré, creo que les servirá de mucho.  
PD: ¡eso no significa que les este dando permiso de profanar los muebles de casas ajenas!"_

Me di cuenta que aquella nota estaba escrita sobre el trozo de la camisa que Noru usó para cubrir las manchas del trineo.

-Oye Noru, creo que deberíamos comprobar si realmente funciona- le dije mostrándole la botella de quitamanchas mientras lo recostaba sobre el sillón que, sin duda, terminaría manchado.

Fin

* * *

PD: en el omake, la escena de la cama es inspiración de un fanfic que leí en DA (25 days of Advent de Kezia12345)

No creo tener algo más que añadir, supongo que puede ser tomado como un fic de Navidad atrasado. Los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Rishima


End file.
